zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Level 1 (First Quest)
:If it's true, then it's fair game. Anyways, I find it quite ridiculous that Eagle Labyrinth is simply called "Level 1." I'm going to fix all of these by renaming them to the proper dungeon name. 21:26, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Dia: There's no reason to act like that. CC:Can you please provide proof that they're fan names? Also, you must excuse me for not waiting around for admin approval on everything. I'm accustomed to getting things done NOW. 21:54, October 22, 2009 (UTC) there is no proof in game that they are called that. In game they are clearly labeled levl 1 and so forward, Oni Link 21:59, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Actually the names of the 8 levels are listed in the original instruction manual (Page 34). They are Eagle, Moon, Manji, Snake, Lizard, Dragon, Demon, Lion, and Death Mountain. User:Birdman5589 :I can restore it if someone wants to view it. And is that offical?'-- C2' / 23:06, October 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, that would help. And instruction manuals are considered canon, as they come straight from Nintendo.Neo (Talk) (Home) 23:08, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :::But at the same time there is a lot of story elements that we wouldn't know about from The Legend of Zelda if it wasn't for the instruction manual. In fact there is very little of the story we would know about the back story. If you let the title screen play it mentions a little bit of main story elements about you having to collect the Triforce and save Zelda from Gannon but it doesn't mention anything about Impa. Even at the very end of the information that plays if you wait on the title screen it says "Please look up the manual for details". If "in game" it tell you to look in the manual for details shouldn't names given in the manual be the actual dungeon names. I believe it's still Level 1 but it is more specifically Level 1 "Eagle". --Birdman5589 (talk) 19:49, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :::What about the Level 1 in the secound quest? Shouldn't it be called Level 1 "Eagle" (Secound Quest) then?'-- C2' / 19:55, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::That's actually a question I've been thinking about but in the manual it has a hint that a "map" for each labyrinth, which is referring to the pictures on page 34 as the maps match up with the basic shape for each picture. So from that I believe that these names only refer to the dungeons in the first quest and not the second. One could argue that the levels in the second quest should be named after their letter but since there is no official mention of these names I believe they should just be call Level #. In all honesty it doesn't matter to me if the name "Eagle" or whatever is add to the names but I figured I would at least present my argument on why they are official names.--Birdman5589 (talk) 20:05, October 23, 2009 (UTC) A Dungeon in a Tree.... Oracle of Seasons Hey... I was just thinking. Doesn't this show a strong resemblance to the first dungeon of Oracle of Seasons?—'Triforce' 14 19:08, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :Yes very similar in overworld appearance, map layout, mini boss and boss. I think its mentioned on the Gnarled Root dungeon page Oni Link 19:17, February 10, 2011 (UTC)